


A Day at the Office

by TalulahGosh



Series: The Metamorphosis [3]
Category: Metamorphosis Earth, Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, restaurant sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalulahGosh/pseuds/TalulahGosh
Summary: Just a normal workday in a world much like ours except way more chill.(Stand-alone story set in the same universe as Daily Commute and A Walk in the Park. Shares the character of Corinne, but you don't need to read the others first.)
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Metamorphosis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066238
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Day at the Office

Corinne pressed return with a little extra gusto, committing her new code update to the repository with a satisfying _chunk_ of the mechanical keyboard.

She stood up and stretched a little bit, then sauntered lazily over to Brian’s glass-walled office. She had a minor question she wanted to ask the project manager before starting on her next task, but it would have to wait — he was currently knelt next to his desk, sucking Roger’s dick.

Corinne had to admit Roger was hot. He embodied the kind of casual, scruffy cool that most coder dudes only thought they had. If he were attracted to women she’d probably have hit it at some point. 

Still, Corinne thought it was a little bit unprofessional to be constantly boning while on the clock. They _did_ have a job to do.

Standards of professionalism had changed quite a bit in recent years.

They called it the Metamorphosis. One day, everyone had suddenly begun to look at things a little differently. Corinne could remember a time working in this same office when it would have been highly unusual to walk in on your boss with drool dripping down his chin from the cock rutting into his mouth.

She kept walking, heading for the breakroom to re-fill her coffee mug. 

Inside, there was nothing too sinful going on, although Corinne did notice that someone had taped up a printout on the cabinet by the coffeemaker, a stern 72pt Helvetica reminder to please clean your own cum off of the kitchen table.

Thankfully, most people weren’t _that_ inconsiderate, even nowadays. Just about everyone had taken to carrying around a towel you could slip under your ass if you were going to get naked and drippy in a public common area. 

She stopped off at Cristóbal’s desk on the way back — he had a hilariously bizarre image to show her, a find from a stock photo search, and she stopped off to chat with the charming, broad-built designer. Corinne had once gone home with him after some after-work drinks, and had spent a delightful evening sandwiched between him and his beautiful wife, a loud, fat woman with big titties and a smile to match.

Cristóbal had several pictures pinned up around his computer. Mandy jogging on the beach with the enormous family dog. Mandy grinning nude in bed, spreading her pussy lips wide with glistening fingers. Mandy posing with the children at Grand Canyon. Mandy taking cocks in her ass and cunt _and_ mouth, while wearing a fluffy Santa hat, a low-cut red dress hiked up around her hips. Mandy, possibly later the same night, with the Santa hat but no red dress, breasts dotted with pearly white, drinking eggnog.

Corinne was pretty sure it was eggnog, anyway.

When she got back to her desk, having finally gotten an answer out of Brian, it was just about time for lunch. Corinne’s friend Gaby, whose desk was across from hers, leaned over.

“Wanna get some banh mi?”

“Sure,” Corinne said, sitting down. “Just give me a minute to finish my coffee.”

She jotted down some notes, getting some thoughts in order for her next project, as the drained the mug. Then she pulled on her light spring jacket and they headed for the door.

Gaby didn’t bother with a jacket. But then, Gaby didn’t wear a lot of clothes in general. Right now they were wearing tight gym shorts, sneakers, and a thin white cotton tank top that showed off their dark nipples. Some days, they might not even bring the tank top.

Gaby was a few years younger than Corinne. Just a couple years out of college, young enough to have never known an adulthood before the Metamorphosis. They may have even gotten the earrings on their 18th birthday, as was the new tradition. Every adult wore them now, a quick and dirty way of communicating your pronouns, sexual interests, and more.

Corinne normally kept hers set to “Not looking” unless she was feeling particularly horny. Gaby, like more and more of the younger set, had theirs set to “Interested” on a near-permanent basis. 

She liked Gaby, who had a quick sense of humor and an encyclopedic knowledge of, for some reason, 1990s action movies.

They strolled past Ashley, the receptionist, who was bent over her desk, taking a phone call while Grace from accounting pounded her from behind with a wicked-looking strap-on.

When the elevator doors opened, there was a fortysomething woman in a very fine suit kneeling on the floor, giving a vigorous blowjob to a younger man who Corinne thought might have been an electrician. The man, who had medium-dark skin and a well-manicured goatee, was leaning against the wall, breathing shallowly as the woman worked him over. 

Gaby stepped towards him, throwing a hand signal. He grinned, reaching out and feeling Gaby’s breasts through their shirt, thumbing the nipples. Gaby gave him a kiss, and he moaned into their mouth as he began to come, leaning back hard against the wall, sawing between the businesswoman’s lips as she drank him down.

Corinne shifted awkwardly on the other side of the elevator, pushing away at the warmth gathering between her thighs.

The doors slid open and they all headed out into the lobby, the businesswoman wiping her face with a cloth. Gaby waved goodbye to the two of them and began peppering Corinne with questions about the new video game the two of them had each been working their way through.

It was sunny and warm. Corinne hadn’t really needed the jacket, she conceded.

By the time they reached the restaurant, she had slipped it off her shoulder. Gaby had been diverted into a chortling story about a clueless ex-boyfriend.

There was no empty table when they got their sandwiches, but Gaby accepted an offer of a stranger’s lap. Corinne shrugged and sat across from the two of them.

Gaby pulled their tank-top over their head, stuffing it into their bag. Corinne flashed them a smirk, biting into her sandwich.

“Don’t wanna get sriracha on my shirt,” Gaby grinned, wriggling in the man’s lap as he touched their bare stomach.

His hand dipped lower, below where Corinne could see it, but she suspected the man’s fingers had slipped beneath the waistband of Gaby’s shorts.

He was an angular man, probably just under 30, with a crisp button-down pomegranate-print shirt, clearly enjoying the way Gaby’s ass was rubbing against his crotch.

Gaby was making small, encouraging sounds as his fingers did _something_ under the table.

“Oh my god,” said Corinne. “I forgot they did this here.”

Gaby, chewing a bite of sandwich, followed Corinne’s gaze to where a server was coming out from behind the counter with a tall plastic cup.

“Shaved ice special!” he called, and one of the customers waved him over. The server was pumping his dick through a lubed-up cocksleeve. He set the colorful dessert down between two giggling women who looked like they might have been bank tellers. 

“C’mon, Janine,” said one of them. “Give the poor guy some help!”

Janine flushed, but she opened her mouth wide and exchanged rapid hand signals with the server. He nodded, and, pulling the sleeve off and setting it down, slipped his cock into her mouth.

She looked up at him with an encouraging little moan, pushing forward to take more of him. He grasped the woman’s head firmly with both hands, and began fucking her. She closed her eyes and settled into his rhythm, and her friend held out the cup expectantly. It wasn’t long before the server pulled out, aiming his cock at the frozen dessert, which received its special hot topping with nary a drop wasted. Corinne was impressed.

A few people clapped, and the server gave a hammy little bow before dunking two plastic spoons into the shaved ice and taking his leave.

Corinne turned back to Gaby, who was, not surprisingly now pantsless as well as shirtless. They were sinking down with a little whine of pleasure on pomegranate-guy’s dick, as they crunched down on warm baguette.

“You have a drop of hot sauce on your boob,” Corinne said, leaning back in her chair. “I guess you were right about the shirt.”

Gaby’s breasts had a mesmerizing quality as they bounced. Corinne tried to put it out of her mind. She dabbed the stray liquid from her friend’s tit with a napkin.

“Thanks,” said Gaby, gasping as the man’s hand snaking between their legs found a new angle.

Corinne could feel the dizzy rush of sympathetic blood between her own thighs. She resisted the urge to mirror the touch with her own hand. 

Concentrate on your sandwich, you animal, she thought to herself.

Gaby was twisting in orgasm now, one arm landing heavily on the little cafe table, which rocked alarmingly. Corinne steadied it with her own arm.

The man’s breathing had gone uneven, and Corinne’s pussy clenched as if she were the one kneading surges of liquid pleasure from his cock.

She sat back, lightheaded, as the man slipped unsteadily out from under Gaby, who sank onto the little folded towel she’d laid down on her chair. They parted with a fistbump as he went back to find the restroom. Gaby just sat there, breathing heavily, a light sheen of sweat on her skin.

Corinne finished the last of her sandwich, chewing thoguhtfully.

“Do you need to hit the head before we go?” she asked.

“Nah,” said Gaby. “I’d rather just use the office shower.”

They got up and headed back, the conversation turning to the latest superhero movie.

“It was fun to finally see how many dicks Mr. Fantastic could handle at once,” Gaby said.

Corinne tore her eyes away from the long, gooey trickle running down her co-worker’s thigh. Gaby hadn’t bothered to get dressed, and was wearing only sneakers as they headed back down Broadway.

“I always get bored during the half-hour long fight scene at the end,” Corinne said. “All that punching just doesn’t do it for me.”

A woman walked out of their office building, tugging her gimp by the leash. The gimp paused to hold the glass door for Corinne and Gaby.

Upstairs, they made a beeline for the bathrooms. Where once there had been men’s and women’s rooms, there was now two gender-neutral room, a restroom and a shower room. Gaby kicked off their shoes in the little antechamber. Corinne heard them sink into the warm spray under the open row of showerheads as she went the other way, to find a stall to pee in.

A few minutes later, she had her music on and was deep into a block of code.

She wasn’t sure how much time passed before she became aware that Jerry’s wife Angie had made an appearance.

Angie stopped by her husband’s office usually once or twice a month, after dropping off the kids at soccer practice. Everyone thought they were a very cute pair, the small, mousy woman and her tall, sturdy hubby.

Over the sound of Kate Bush’s high warble on her headphones, she could just hear Angie’s voice, dripping with theatrical contempt, telling her husband to concentrate on his work and not on his worthless dick.

Corinne peeked up over the divider. Angie was sitting atop the desk next to Jerry’s, legs wrapped around his friend Mike’s back.

Behind her, Corinne heard Gaby laughing. Jerry’s face was beet red. 

Corinne shook her head, grinning back at Gaby, who was dressed again and sipping at a hot mug of tea.

Gaby’s eyebrows arched.

“Corinne,” they said, “When did you swap out?”

In the bathroom earlier, Corinne had changed her earring bead from “Not looking” to “Interested”, thinking that maybe she could go for a treat after all.

She laughed. “I forgot about that!”

Gaby flashed her a suggestive tongue-wiggle.

“Alright,” Corinne said. “But I have to finish writing this function before I forget what the hell I was doing.”

She turned back to her work, and was surprised when Gaby crawled up under her desk, giggling.

As Corinne’s fingers twinkled across the keyboard, she felt her panties being worked out from under her skirt.

Warm breath tingled against her dripping cunt. She spread her legs wider as she continued to write.

Gaby’s tongue found her. She tried to concentrate.

while ($i++) {

Corinne wriggled, shivering as Gaby’s mouth sucked and swirled at her clit, fingers pushing inside her, one, then two, then three.

}

Cristóbal was walking by. He gave her a wink. She made some sort of embarrassing sound in return. He stopped to watch, leaning on the divider with an appreciative grin.

if ($headers->status == 'OK') {

She exploded, thighs clamping down on Gaby’s head. Her function trailed off into a brief burst of gibberish as her hand jittered into the keyboard, spine curling in on itself and then releasing with a twang.

}

“Mmm!” she huffed, leaning back and releasing her friend. “Thanks!”

Cristóbal had apparently moved on. Gaby extricated themself from the cramped space under the desk. Corinne quickly checked her code for more horny typos, then rose to hit the shower.

Gaby gave her a little wave, licking their lips.

As she undressed in the little antechamber outside the bathrooms, Cristóbal emerged, drying his hands.

“Done already?” he said. He flipped her a middle finger in invitation. “Or...?”

The straining bulge in his jeans suggested that watching Gaby going to town on Corinne must have made his subsequent peeing experience a little challenging.

Sure, why not, she thought. She flashed him an affirmative, tucking her clothes into one of the cubbyholes as he unzipped his fly.

“How’s Mandy?” she asked, stepping up to him and slipping a hand into his boxers, taking a grip on his cock, enjoying that special soft, yielding firmness that can only be found in a good dick.

“Good!” he said, leaning down to brush her throat with his lips. “That reminds me, she asked about you the other day. She told me to invite you over sometime, for, and I quote, pasta and pussy. Are you free this week?”

“Mm. How about Friday night?” She sat down on the bench, pulling down his jeans, and leaned over to take him between her lips. She tasted him, licking at the droplet forming at his tip and turning it into a languid tour of the whole region.

“Lie back,” she said, laying down a towel for him to park his ass on.

He did so, stretching out on the carpet, and Corinne straddled him, her well-pleased cunt easily enveloping his cock.

She’d always loved the free and easy feeling of getting fucked after having already gotten off. It was both a nice way to stretch out the afterglow, and a moment to enjoy the simple pleasure of dick without worrying about getting to a climax.

It was almost like plunging into a warm shower.

A few minutes later, when she did literally plunge into a warm shower, dripping hot come and with a spring in her step that wasn’t just from her coffee, she wondered if maybe she should do this more often.


End file.
